


...y ellos se juntan

by FujurPreux



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas se mete en un lío por culpa de Harry, Rarity lo salva. Porque aparentemente Equestria está en el Nevernever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...y ellos se juntan

"Más allá del bosque empieza el ancho mundo. Y eso es algo que no importa, ni a ti ni a mí. Yo nunca he estado allí, y jamás voy a ir, ni tú tampoco, ti tienes una pizca de juicio"  


Kennet Grahame, _El viento en los sauces_.

No vuelvo a hacerle un favor a Harry, pensó Thomas a pesar ser una gorda, enorme y asquerosa mentira, incluso tomando en cuenta la manada de criaturas salvajes de dientes afilados que corrían tras él. Aunque tampoco iba a dejárselo tan fácil. Que le rogara un rato, por lo menos. Sin embargo, conociéndolo, la siguiente vez sería una emergencia y una cuestión de vida o muertede la vida o muerte de Harry, y entonces iría Thomas de nuevo a la carga con toda la determinación de la que era capaz.

Gruñó un poco mientras brincaba sobre unas piedras y buscaba la manera de quitarse de encima sus perseguidores. No valía la pena adelantarse tanto. Mejor quedarse en el escenario donde le rogaba y disfrutarlo.

Hacía sólo unos momentos, Thomas había estado concentrado buscando una cierta planta que Harry necesitaba para uno de sus casos. Desde luego, enfatizó, habría ido él mismo por ella, pero surgieron otros asuntos que requerían su atención inmediata, para variar, y debió acudir a su hermano mayor por ayuda.

-Además -continuó Harry en un innecesario tono conciliador por más que la expresión de fastidio de Thomas dijera lo contrario (de vez en cuando, se preguntaba si Harry era consciente de lo poco que podía negarle)-, esa parte del Nevernever hace un bonito lugar para dar un paseo.

Eso resultó ser cierto. La puerta al Nevernever descubrió un valle en plena primavera, con arbustos cubiertos de flores en botón cuando no abriéndose ya. Los rayos del sol caían con suavidad, no demasiado lejos corría un río, y una brisa fresca se deslizaba a su alrededor. Perfecto para caminar, relajarse y olvidarse de los problemas mientras se disfrutaba del paisaje, y precisamente por eso Thomas no iba a bajar la guardia.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas sus precauciones, Thomas terminó por pisar algo que sonó de lo más desagradable al romperse bajo su peso. Se puso en guardia. Ese ruido pudo haber llamado la atención de algo, lo cual ahí podía significar cualquier cosa, y todas las opciones eran peligrosas. Esperó con todos los sentidos alerta, pero no pasó nada. Al cabo de unos minutos, se permitió relajarse y levantó el pie. Había pisado una especie de hongo de cubierta dura cuyo relleno pegajoso, con el tono y la consistencia de una suciedad de perro con problemas estomacales, cubría toda la planta de su bota.

Yuck.

-Por esto no me verán jamás en el Nevernever con mis mejores zapatos -murmuró para sí mientras frotaba el pie contra el pasto del camino.

No tardó, sin embargo, en darse cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un terrible error. Por un lado, le llegó de pronto a la nariz el penetrante aroma de ese puré de hongo el cual esparcía ahora la brisa antes fresca y, por el otro, no tardó en escuchar la respiración de una serie de criaturas que se acercaban desde el otro lado de los arbustos.

Thomas alargó su mano hacia su sable de caballería, el cual llevaba en el cinto, cuando vio la planta que buscaba justo al borde del camino. Tras calcular las posibilidades, se movió con rapidez para tomarla. Logró quitarse del medio justo cuando la primera cosa le caía encima.

No iba a llevar esas cosas a la puerta al mundo mortal por donde había entrado. Eso equivaldría a soltarlas en el departamento de Harry sin previo aviso y Thomas no le haría eso a Mouse.

Las criaturas, las cuales tenían una vaga similitud con zorroszorros sedientos de sangre con ojos de fuegono parecían poder volar. Ni siquiera podían saltar muy alto, por lo que las rocas sobre las que iba Thomas le daban una cierta ventaja táctica. Pero los malditos eran de lo más persistentes. Además de muchos, alrededor de la centena y aumentando, dado que nuevos miembros de la manada se habían ido incorporando atraídos sin duda por el ruido de la persecución. Para colmo, eran muy rápidos, incluso para los estándares de Thomas.

Por un momento, pensó en aplastarlos tirándoles encima algunas de las piedras, pero eso sólo incapacitaría a unos pocos y posiblemente sólo lograría enojar a los demás. Atacarlos con el sable de caballería o con su rifle no obtendría mejores resultados, además de que para eso tendría que acercarse y con eso presentaría un mejor blanco. No, en definitiva, la mejor opción era sacudírselos.

Thomas no tenía las habilidades de improvisación de Harry, pero hasta el momento sobrevivir no se le había dado tan mal. Justamente, había tomado esa dirección sobre las rocas porque hacia allá se escuchaba el río. Por el volumen de agua, parecía ser bastante ancho. Con algo de suerte, podría brincarlo y poner más distancia entre ellos. Pero su suerte, que al parecer también era cosa de familia, no había sido tanta. El río era ancho, sí, pero más de lo que Thomas podría recorrer de un brinco sin regresar a tomar impulso. Como en definitiva no podía volver, tendría que nadar.

Thomas respiró profundo y aprovechó sus últimos pasos para tomar el mayor impulso posible.

Al parecer, subestimó sus habilidadeso sus ganas de mojarsey terminó llegando casi a la otra orilla de un solo salto. Por desgracia, tendría que rodar un poco para amortiguar el impacto de la caída. Terminaría empapado.

Sin embargo, antes de que tocara el agua, se sintió flotar por encima. Llegó a tierra firme sin que le hubiera caído una sola gota encima. Las cosas que lo perseguían, mientras tanto, se quedaron en la otra orilla gruñendo y aullando. Era algo.

Por otro lado, no había llegado flotando ahí por sí mismo. Volar no era una habilidad de los vampiros de la Corte Blancaque él supiera. Volvió a ponerse en guardia y miró alrededor. No tardó en ver un pequeño unicornio blanco con crin azulada que se acercaba a él. Muy pequeño. Un pony, de hecho. Un pony unicornio. Un ponicornio.

Debía dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Harry.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos!-dijo la criatura-. ¡No puedo dejar de hiperventilar!

...y habla.

Bueno, quizá podría entablar un buen diálogo y evitar que terminara atacándolo.

Valdría la pena intentar.

-¿Tú hiciste eso?-preguntó Thomas-. Hacerme flotar por el aire.

-¡Desde luego, querido!-dijo el pony-. ¡No iba a dejar que esa ropa tuya se mojara sin que al menos pudiera verla antes!

-¿Gracias?

El pony se acercó más. Apenas le llegaba a las rodillas, contando el cuerno. Le dio toda la vuelta a las piernas de Thomas mirando sus pantalones y luego se paró en las patas traseras a inspeccionar el saco que llevaba puesto. Tenía ojos enormes rodeados por pestañas larguísimas, y tres pequeños diamantes en cada uno de los flancos. Tenía que ser una de las hadas silvestres.

-Nunca había visto un material como este -dijo sacudiendo la fina cabeza, con lo que su crin se agitó de la manera más coqueta que Thomas había visto en un animal de cuatro patas.

-Es cuero de vaca de la mejor calidad -respondió él, lo que le generó una crisis al unicornio.

-¡¿Cuero?! ¡¿De vaca?!

Sus patas delanteras se agitaron dramáticamente y ella volvió a hiperventilar, sólo que mucho más esta vez, al punto que incluso perdió el conocimiento por unos segundos. Thomas se quedó mirando el cuerpo inerte del unicornio con la impresión de que debía irse. Sin embargo, por un lado no se sentía en peligro y, por el otro, se sentía algo divertido por la situación. Y después de lo que había pasado con aquellos zorros, se lo merecía.

El unicornio se puso de pie de nuevo, una de las patas delanteras apoyándose en su sien.

-D-disculpa. Por un momento pensé que habías dicho que tu abrigo estaba hecho de cuero de vaca.

-Eso dije.

El unicornio volvió a desmayarse.

Apenas comenzó Rarity, que así había dicho el unicornio que se llamaba, a despotricar contra el salvajismo inherente a utilizar la piel de animales como ropa o accesorios (sentimiento comprensible en un animal hervívoro), Thomas giró los ojos y comenzó a darse la media vuelta para irse. Rarity pareció no darse cuenta y siguió hablando.

-¡...y, desde luego, dudo que puedas apreciar la diferencia entre la pana y un chifón de seda...!

Thomas se devolvió, ofendido.

-Oye, oye, ¡un segundo! ¡Claro que puedo!

Rarity se detuvo y lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Sabes de qué hablo? Entonces quizá no seas tan bárbaro y haya esperanza para ti.

Thomas no debería estar hablando sobre esto con un hada silvestreno debería estar hablando con un hada silvestre, punto, pero le había picado el orgullo.

-Esta ni siquiera es mi mejor ropa.

Rarity se llevó la pezuña a la boca, como si no pudiera creer que alguien no llevara su mejor ropa a la menor provocación. Parte de Thomas entendió el sentimiento, pero el resto de él también sabía ser práctico, y se lo dijo.

-No iba a traerla a que se llenara de lodo.

Rarity bajó la pezuña.

-Eso tiene sentido.

-Mi ropa buena es de lo mejor que hay.

Eso pareció haber dado en alguna fibra sensible de Rarity, porque la hizo ponerse de costado y levantar una de las patas delanteras, junto con la cabeza.

-Dudo que sea mejor de lo que confecciono en mi tienda de diseños de moda.

Thomas arqueó una ceja.

-Tienda de diseños de moda -repitió por lo bajo.

-La mejor de Ponyville -dijo Rarity, orgullosa.

-Ponyville -repitió Thomas de nuevo.

-Puedo mostrarte -dijo ella-. Pero a cambio tienes que mostrarme tu ropa.

A Thomas le había picado la curiosidad enormemente, y parecía un buen intercambio. No quería quedarse debiéndole favores a un hada silvestre (había pagado que lo salvara del agua dejándola ver su ropa y explicándole sobre el material; que a ella no le hubiera gustado era un asunto diferente), así que traer algo de ropa a cambio de ver otro poco de ropa (y explorar un lugar llamado Ponyville... en serio, ¿qué?) no parecía excesivo.

-Es un trato.

Rarity pareció satisfecha. Se pusieron de acuerdo en verse ahí en un par de días a la misma hora y Thomas se retiró hacia la entrada que lo llevaría de vuelta a Chicago.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que tendría que pedirle a Harry que la abriera de vuelta después.

Bueno, ya encontraría cómo hacerlo de una manera que no comprometiera su dignidadaun cuando lo que quería era ir a ver ponis.

Sí, ya se las arreglaría.


End file.
